


Sorry About The Mess

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin has a bad day and makes a mess. Eliot helps him feel better.





	Sorry About The Mess

Quentin was having a bad day. Nothing was going his way, he failed a test, had an argument with a professor, forgot to eat breakfast, and now he was in the small library at the cottage trying and failing a spell that seemed so easy to everyone else in his class. He couldn’t figure out what he was doing wrong and he was getting extremely frustrated. Actually, he was beyond frustrated and on the verge of a meltdown which was never a good thing. He was pacing back and forth reading and rereading the directions of the spell and then trying and continuing to fail. 

Todd and Alice were also in the library. They had been strangely spending a lot of time together which was odd. They were leaving Quentin alone because he got snippy with them when they tried to help him so they just eyed him from the other side of the room. 

All at once it was just too much and Quentin couldn’t take it. The impending meltdown was here and there was no turning back. Quentin yelled and ripped the pages out of his book and threw it across the room, hitting a wall. Then he picked up his backpack that was on the floor and emptied the contents on the table in front of him and one by one threw each item at the wall. Alice started to say something and reach for him but Todd stopped her and they slipped out of the room and closed the door. 

Eliot could be heard upstairs laughing with Margo so Alice followed the laughter to Margo’s bedroom. They stopped talking when they saw Alice standing in the doorway. Margo eyed her with a scrunched up face. 

“Can I help you?”

Alice awkwardly smoothed a wrinkle out of her dress and looked down at the floor. “Um, I’m sorry to barge in here but Quentin...”

Eliot was on the bed and raised up onto his elbow to look at her better. “What about Quentin?”

“Um...he’s..having a bit of a meltdown. It’s been a bad day for him at school and Todd and I don’t know what to do but he usually ends up hurting himself when he gets like this. He doesn’t mean to, but..”

Eliot was up and already running down the stairs to the library. It wasn’t hard to figure out where he was because once he got to the top of the stairs he could hear the tantrum that was being thrown. Margo and Alice were close behind him but once he reached the door he turned to them and put a hand up, telling them to stay put. If there was anyone who was able to calm Quentin down it was Eliot. It was always Eliot. 

“Let me go in alone. It doesn’t sound too good in there.” 

He opened the door and saw the mess Quentin had made of the room. Books were ripped and all over the floor, his backpack turned inside out and everything was thrown across the room. Currently he was pushing everything else off of the table. When he had the table cleared of everything he went to the nearest wall, screamed and threw his fist into it and just kept punching it. Eliot gathered himself and remembered why he was there. He quickly came up behind Quentin and grabbed his arm mid punch, stopping him. Quentin grunted and tried to pull away from him but Eliot held on. 

“Let go of me!”

Eliot quickly wrapped his free arm around Quentin and maneuvered him so that he had both of his arms wrapped around Quentin’s holding him in place. Quentin tried and struggled to get his arms free but it was no use. Eliot walked them backwards and picked up a chair Quentin had knocked over and sat it right so he could sit down. He brought Quentin with him so he was sitting on his lap. Eliot held him tight, Quentin’s back against his chest. Quentin’s breathing was rapid and he was shaking. Eliot left one arm wrapped around Quentin’s chest and used the hand on his other to scoop Quentin’s hair out of his face and scratch his scalp lightly. That always calmed him down.

“Ok sweetheart, shh. Just calm down and breathe. Can you do that for me?”

He continued to run his fingers through Quentin’s hair and scratch his head. He kissed the side of Quentin’s head. After a few minutes Quentin was breathing normally again so he released his tight grip around his chest. Quentin turned around and buried his face into Eliot’s neck and cried. Eliot held him, trying to comfort him. 

“Hey, hey it’s ok. What’s wrong baby? Talk to me.”

Quentin couldn’t answer yet so Eliot let him cry it out. After while Quentin took a deep and shuddering breath and sat up. He looked exhausted. Eliot wiped his eyes and kissed him. 

“I’m sorry, El. I just...lost my temper.”

“I see that. You ok now?”

 

Quentin looked around the room. 

 

“Yeah. Shit. Look at this place.”

“Eh, nothing a little magic wont fix.”

“I just...this day has been terrible and just keeps getting worse.”

“I can practically feel the stress coming off of you.”

“I’m so stressed.”

Eliot leaned in and kissed him. He held on to the back of Quentin’s neck to keep him in place. Quentin kissed him back and moaned into his mouth. He immediately started trying to unbutton Eliot’s shirt but his hands were shaking too bad. 

“God dammit!”

Eliot reached up and stopped him.

“Ok, relax. Take a breath.” He ran his hands up and down Quentin’s back. 

He could see the frustration in Quentin’s face. He reached between them and unbuttoned Quentin’s pants and then unzipped the fly. He reached his hand in and stroked Quentin’s soft cock. Quentin gasped and let his head fall down onto Eliot’s shoulder. Eliot grabbed Quentin’s hips and held him up while he pushed his pants down a little more so he had more room to reach him. When he got his hand back inside Quentin’s pants he went to work getting him hard. It didn’t take long and he was jerking Quentin off at a slow speed, enjoying the sounds of Quentin’s breath hitching when he gripped him tighter. 

“Faster, El. Please....too slow.”

Quentin’s head stayed on his shoulder. Eliot stopped then which got a groan out of Quentin. 

“Shh, it’s ok. Fuck my fist, I wanna watch you.”

Quentin sat up and looked at him for a second and then down at his cock. He was too far gone now to question anything. He leaned his head back down to Eliot’s shoulder and began thrusting into his fist at a quick and steady speed while Eliot squeezed, making it tighter for him. He smiled at the sight. Quentin wasn’t kidding about wanting it faster. He let Quentin have his way and use his fist how he wanted. He was starting to sweat. Eliot helped him now and jerked his fist with him at the same speed. Quentin’s mouth fell open and he bit Eliot’s shoulder, trying to quiet a moan. It was too much then and seconds later Quentin was coming all over Eliot’s hand, holding his breath. When he was done Eliot quickly did a spell to get rid of the mess and rubbed his hands up and down Quentin’s back. He was breathing hard. 

“Just breathe, baby.” 

Eliot reached up and smoothed the hair out of Quentin’s face. He traced his jaw with his thumb. He was so fucking beautiful. He heard Margo’s voice outside then, reminding him that there were people on the other side of the door. He reached down and tucked Quentin’s cock back into his pants and zipped him up. 

“Think you can get up?”

Quentin looked exhausted. 

“I don’t know. My legs don’t want to move.”

Eliot kissed him and lifted him off of his lap. He held onto him so he wouldn’t fall over. Quentin rubbed his face. 

“Fuck. I’m so tired. I just...I can’t...” He looked around at the mess he made earlier. 

“Don’t worry about that. Are you feeling any better?”

“I mean...yeah. I kind of can’t remember why I was so upset in the first place.”

Eliot laughed and hugged him. 

“You just needed to blow off some steam. And we can blow off more later tonight if you want.”

“Um yes definitely.”

Eliot walked over and opened the door. The small crowd of Margo, Alice, Todd and now Kady were standing close and all turned to look. Margo stepped forward.

“Well, how’d it go? Do we need an ambulance?”

“No Bambi. All is well. He just needs a little nap so I’m going to take him upstairs.” Eliot lead Quentin by the hand out of the library. 

Margo eyed him closely. 

“Mmhm. Wonder why he needs a nap?”

“Shush. He’s just had a hard day. He’s calm now, I’m going to make him go rest.”

Quentin sleepily looked at her.

“Sorry about the mess.”

“Oh it’s fine. I might make Todd clean it up without magic just so I can watch him...”


End file.
